


Il matrimonio di Vetrunks

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [72]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks rivede se stesso in suo figlio.Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lNXo6HHd6Q; FROM OCEAN AND DUST★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 512★ Prompt/Traccia: 45. A è il padre/madre/parente di uno degli sposi. Aiutare il figlio a sposarsi gli riporta alla memoria le proprie nozze.





	Il matrimonio di Vetrunks

Il matrimonio di Vetrunks

 

La camera da letto era illuminata da delle lampade ‘lava’ violette, che mandavano delle ombre sinuose sulle pareti, dando vita a un forte contrasto. La luce viola faceva risaltare i capelli color glicine dei due che si trovavano all’interno della stanza.

Vetrunks era pallido e ticchettava con il piede per terra, guardando di sottecchi il padre.

“Devi stare tranquillo. Andrà tutto bene” disse Trunks con voce calda.

“Come posso stare calmo? Lei è così… così tutto…” gemette Vetrunks. Le mani gli tremavano, cercò di allacciare la cravatta fallendo un paio di volte e deglutì, le sue dita erano sudaticce ed i suoi capelli a fiamma color glicine ondeggiavano.

Trunks gli fece un sorriso, si raddrizzò gli occhiali e lo raggiunse, gli allontanò le mani dalla cravatta e gliela strinse lui, facendogli il nodo.

“Lo so che sembra impossibile, ma ci sono passato anch’io. Calmati e tutto andrà bene” disse.

Vetrunks fece passare la suola delle sue scarpe di vernice nera sul pavimento e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Mamma non ha certo il carattere di Cielo” brontolò.

“Oh, anche tua madre aveva il suo bel caratterino, non credere” ribatté Trunks.

_Trunks si mordicchiò il labbro, guardando Pan avanzare verso di lui. La giovane teneva il capo basso, coperto dal velo candido, indossava un kimono color pastello._

_Trunks aprì e chiuse le mani, sentendole formicolare, il battito cardiaco accelerato gli faceva fischiare le orecchie._

_< _ _È così bella. Mi chiedo se me la merito davvero…_

_Non avrei mai pensato di vederla diventare donna durante quel viaggio in navicella. Ed ora lei ha deciso di stare con me, proprio con me > pensò._

 

“Il giorno del mio matrimonio ero così nervoso che pensavo che sarei svenuto davanti a tutti gli ospiti o che avrei vomitato sulle scarpe del sacerdote.

Fai dei profondi respiri, vedrai che si rivelerà il giorno più bello della tua vita. Anzi, l’inizio della tua vera vita, un’esistenza al fianco della donna che ami” disse Trunks, posando la mano sulla spalla del figlio, che indossava uno smoking bianco.

Vetrunks si voltò verso la parete.

< Ho passato tutta la vita a mettere barriere a tutto: ai miei poteri, ai miei sentimenti. Eppure oggi sento che tutto sta straripando. Lei è qualcosa che non posso contenere > rifletté.

Diede delle pacche sulla mano pallida del padre e sbuffò.

“Non pensavo che ti avrei mai assomigliato in qualcosa, vegliardo.

Umphf, se tu ce l’hai fatta, posso farcela anche io. Non voglio esserti da meno in niente” borbottò.

Trunks ridacchiò, allontanando la mano.

“Hai proprio l’orgoglio di tuo nonno. Con quella smorfia sul viso sembri proprio la fotocopia di mio padre… Sai, al giorno del mio matrimonio si fece sfuggire che persino lui era nervoso quando ha sposato mia madre” raccontò.

“Allora è tradizione di famiglia” disse Vetrunks, roteando gli occhi. Raggiunse lo specchio e si controllò con aria critica.

< Non mi dispiace assomigliare una volta di più a nonno. Spero un giorno di renderlo veramente orgoglioso di me > pensò.

“Andiamo, non voglio che Cielo aspetti un solo secondo di troppo” disse con tono perentorio.


End file.
